


Cerebella's New Plaything

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The diamond duster of the Cirque des Cartes has the elusive cat-thief of Little Innsmouth in her clutches, with plans for her.
Relationships: Cerebella/Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls)
Kudos: 10





	Cerebella's New Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. VERY nostalgic.

“Kk-nnng-!” Nadia Fortune struggled desperately against the massive gripped that clasped her arms over her head, rendering her virtually immobile. The orange hand dwarfed her entire physique, locking her in place as a smaller hand found its way between her thighs. A heavy blush lined the catgirl's cheeks as she tried to use her legs to ward off her assailant, but she was clearly at a disadvantage.

“What's wrong, cat got your tongue?” Cerebella joked, leaning in to the squirming woman. Using her hat, Vice-Versa, she had finally gotten a hold on the feline who had been a thorn in her family's side for too long. She had her now. “Not a whole lot to say when the catnapper's finally caught, eh?” Nadia bared her fangs in response; being the proprietary of puns in situations like this, it was another level of irritation hearing such awful misuse of the vernacular. “Why don't you split apart already? I've got what I need already!” Her fingers dug deeper into the crevice of the skin-tight fabric. Fortune had to bite her lip to refrain from panting, but the quivering in her legs was giving away her changing attitude.

“You-! You're more tits than you are brains, you won't hold me forever!” The assurance in her voice was quickly smited as the mafiosa's fingers slipped against the smooth fabric of her bottoms. The jostling was loosening her top, freeing ample portions of her breasts with the top being just as accentuating, teasing the acrobat's eyes to peeks of whatever else she was hiding.

“Tough talk, but let's be frank,” She brought her cyan lips to one of the catgirl's ears. “You're mine to do with.”

“Ugh! You're revolting, you're disgusting! You and the entire mafia!” Her venom was cutoff as Cerebella ran her tongue along her ear, draping the appendage around the cartilage. The breath in Nadia's throat was caught, replaced with a sharp gasp that betrayed her facade. Seeing this response, Cerebella chuckle and brought her mouth close again. Exhaling hotly, it caused her prisoner to pant once more, still trying to push her away. “Y-Y-You bitch! Sta-! STOP!”

“Is that an insult, or another play on words?” The acrobat brought her fingers up to show them coated in the same fluid that was streaking down Nadia's toned thighs. “I'm not the one looking like a dog in heat, sweetie.” Cerebella inwardly marveled at how well she was able to come up with retorts, usually she could only come up with something perfect to say hours after the fact. She opted to just roll with it. “Speaking of which!” Using her remaining open hand, she ran it up the back of Nadia's neck, running it through her silver hair. She let it linger for a moment before grabbing a handful and tugging it back. Nadia had to choke back another gasp as she was forced to wait out her captor's assaults.

“I did some reading on cats' body language and found out you can learn a lot just by looking at their ears and the tail! For instance, when their ears are flat like yours are now, it means they're behaving aggressively!” She pinched one of the soft tips before stroking it in between her fingers, coaxing it to slowly rise. The catgirl squinted and tried to jerk her head away, but Cerebella kept a steady lock on it. Ashamedly, it gradually stood up at attention, no longer under her control. “And if it's upright like this, then you're behaving attentively! There we go...” Removing her digits from Nadia's thighs, Cerebella moved them to their backside, where her fingers sunk much more amicably. “However...” Her voice soothed to that of waves on a soft, warm beach. “But what you should note most of all is their tail...”

The black appendage stood up straight and immobile, pushing against the wall, but just out of reach for the catgirl to utilize.

“A cat's tail indicates whether or not it submits to you. If it sticks straight up,” She flicked the side of it with her painted nail. “She's still feisty! Buuuut...” Thrusting her knee in between her captive's thighs, Cerebella ground her caramel skin against Nadia's dampened bottoms. “If it's between the knees, like this, it shows you've beaten them. That they submit...” Her last few words carried enough force to raise a sign of concern in her captive's expression.

“Ghh-you're disgusting!” She pushed and forced her arms almost to the breaking point, but the acrobat's hat still held firm, unyielding. “Let go of me you tightrope-walking freak! I'll shred you to ribbons!”

“A lot of talk for someone who's this warm down here.” Cerebella responded, pushing her thigh against the girl's slit once more. Her eyebrows slanted down in bemusement. “Getting up close, you're pretty cute for an alleycat.” Her breasts threatened to spill out of her low-hanging top, teasing the catgirl's face with their immense size, dwarfing her own easily.

“Wha?! B-Back the hell up! Get away from me!”

Cerebella pouted her cyan lips, the continued writhing was only working her captive up even further; beads of sweat trailed down the sides of Nadia's face, signaled by her blue eyes darting between Cerebella's and the deep chasm that was her cleavage. The closer it loomed, the sharper her breathing became, a pattern the acrobat observed with great interest.

“Oooh? Is something distracting you?” The circus performer loomed closer, and to her expectation, her hostage tried to back away, keeping an eye on her bosom that threatened to spill out from her top. “They're pretty big, aren't they? I'm used to the stares,” She raised them up to where they began to nestle Nadia's quivering chin. “Compared to yours, I'm not surprised you're mesmerized!” The soft mass of each mound goaded the catgirl to let her head fall back down as one would on a pile of pillows, but the promise of comfort was too good to be true.

“Get...get away-!” She demanded again.

“You can feel them, go ahead!” Cerebella cooed, licking her cyan lips. “I just put on lotion; just for you.”

Despite Nadia's best efforts, the aroma of cocoa butter was all she could breath in, coupled with the warmth her assailant's breasts provided, her options were limited to keep up what resistance she could muster.

However, Cerebella had other ideas.

Bringing up her hand, the acrobat sucked on the digits, reveling in the hinting taste brought from rubbing the catgirl's spats.

“Someone's getting worked up. And they're not alone.”

“Gghh-!” The blush burned bright across Nadia's face. “I-! I'm going to claw your damn eyes out!”

“I don't think you will...” Cerebella muttered, pressing her palm against the catgirl's toned abs, gliding them down the indentations before coming to her waistline. Her free hand meanwhile tugged at the edge of her collar. A simple yank saw to it her caramel breasts spilled out, garnering a shocked gasp from her victim as the true size of her bosom was revealed. “I think you're going to purr like a good kitty.”

“What the fu-?!” The catgirl's voice was cut short as the acrobat thrust her hand into her trousers, finding the dampened folds of her womanhood and moving in.

Nadia's legs squirmed violently, but before she could protest further, Cerebella grabbed the back of her head and shoved it into her bosom, rolling the catgirl's face into her cleavage, marveling as the large teats nestled the Feral's cheeks.

Digging in deeper, the mafiosa's fingers found a stream of nectar coating her fingers. Her cyan nails gripped harder around the girl's white hair, keeping it steady between her heaving bosom, and the stream of air into their lungs at a minimum.

Nadia desperately shook her head in a bid to fill her lungs – smacking around Cerebella's breasts in order to free her face long enough to gulp in more of the cocoa-laden air, but the ample flesh was heftier and smoother than she anticipated, both thoughts she tried to push out of her head. More over, if she were to shift her attention towards her need to stay conscious, it would in turn make the situation between her legs more dire.

The acrobat's digits were nimble, finding the different textures inside of the catgirl's pink walls and working off of her own knowledge of the female body; feeding off the grunts and cries of her captive in order to see what proved most effective.

“Your abs flex whenever I curl in and pull, do ya like that?” Cerebella pursed her lips and slanted her eyebrows, feigning a concerned tone yet keeping her hat's grip firmly locked. “You're shaking so much!” Her other hand let the silver locks go and settled at the base of her victim's back, her cyan nails skimmed the taut muscles up to her armpits, where they hovered just close enough to graze the skin.

“H-HAH-!!” Ms. Fortune's harsh laugh was dredged from desperation and spite as the blush on her cheeks flared, tinting her entire face a cherry red. Her mouth quivered with uncertainty as she glared bitterly at the circus performer, who still had her fingers hooked into her. “G-GET-! Ge-HET out of m-mmme!!”

A sadistic smirk brimming with satisfaction spread along Cerebella's face seeing the catgirl like this.

“I've got a better idea...” Using the solid grip of her hat to hold the Feral firmly in place, Cerebella planted kisses down her neck, leaving prints of cyan as she lowered from her collar bone, delicately sucking and marking where she touched with a spot of red. Nadia's blue top was merely pushed upwards, revealing the hardened tips that stood prominently even under the garment. Cerebella marveled at each mound as her tongue traced the rosebuds before leaving a matching set of blue on each; covering the mocha areolas, highlighting how erect they were as she continued down her stomach. The catgirl's abdominals tensed with each brush of the circus performer's mouth, but eased as her lips left, leaving a trail of her work almost like footprints that traveled down Nadia's body.

“You know...you keep making all those noises, it's gonna get me in the mood...” Reaching under her own dress, Cerebella slid the slim fabric of her underwear down her thighs, a darkened spot spread across the fabric where it was flush with her own lips. “Oops...guess that cat's out of the bag!”

Finally arriving at her detainee's bottoms, Cerebella retracted her hand and brought the soaked fingers to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered at the taste and desired more.

The black bottoms fit snugly around Ms. Fortune's hips, even with her usual bags discarded to the side. What made it so difficult to remove them was the amount of sweat and her own arousal that soaked the fabric to her frame. Heavy breaths vented past her fangs as she kept an unsteady focus on the acrobat nestling between her thighs, working the underwear down her scarred thighs. The patchwork of lip-prints cascading down her body blazed with arousal that worked in conjunction with the heat emanating from her loins. It burned her ears feeling this way, let alone watching the last remaining shred of her modesty being peeled off.

“Ahhh...here we go!” Cerebella murmured licking her lips enticingly as the black fabric fell away, revealing to her the prize underneath. Cozied between the Feral's taut thighs was her dribbling lips; swollen and awaiting even more attention. Her clit unsheathed, throbbing. It divulged Nadia's shame, seeking only satisfaction. “At least someone's happy to see me?” Pushing her legs apart, Cerebella gazed upwards, setting her partner's genitals as a foreground to the distressed visage peering from above. “Oh you're almost there, aren't you?” Letting her tongue drip out from her puckered lips, Cerebella wavered close, savoring the warmth and aroma that met her. Opening one eye slowly, she caught a glimpse of desperation in her captive's expression, one of bitter anticipation. She had her now.

“Let's fix that then.” With the words fluttering past her lips, Cerebella cupped her tongue along Nadia's slit, ushering a loud cry from the catgirl who did little to hide her arousal now. The performer met the action with a moan that vibrating her tongue against their swollen clit, feeding into the cycle of moans and cries that provoked the other. The salty sweet nectar coated the acrobat's tongue, who lapped it up graciously as the pink folds of her captive welcomed her.

“Huhhh-!” Ms. Fortune's eyes grew wide as the direct contact brought her to the brink. Her hips unconsciously ground against her assailant's mouth, hoping for her tongue to push her over. Her caramel skin grew taut with her muscles working to keep the ensuing orgasm at bay, but there was no holding back what Cerebella desired.

“You can do it, go ahead.” Cerebella instructed, cradling Nadia's thighs and buttocks, delighting in the succulent taste and texture of the ladder's nethers.

“Shut-!! Shh-AHHH-!!” The trickling signs of desire that were caught in her lungs finally broke through; bearing her teeth she clenched down around the acrobat's head as the rush filled her head and bottom with bitter bliss. “SHHHH-SHIT!!” The catgirl's hips lurched violently, rocking in sync with the thirsty laps that suckled her throbbing clit.

Between her legs, Cerebella kept a steady tempo with her mouth, feeling the other girl's body bend and sway under her touch. The pent up frustration had finally found a release and was now dribbling down her throat and chin. The warm nectar only grew her hunger for more.

The euphoric surge had reached its peak; Nadia's thoughts were afloat in clouds and befuddled worries, but the sensations that had brought her to a troublesome ecstasy were now dragging her into a horrid overload. Cerebella looked on with unwavering eyes as the moans and pants turned into wails and pleads for reprieve. Her mouth held firm, reveling in the tang from both the catgirl's sopping womanhood as well as her cries. Trails of arousal and spit dripped down the acrobat's cheeks and off her chin. Some of it caught in her cleavage, disappearing into the canyon along with her sweat.

“Ssssss-! STOP! STOP, IT'S SENSI-HHH-!!” Nadia's desperate cries rang out as she instinctively tried to kick away. Her brain was sending out faster and faster signals to retreat from the source of stimulation, yet the wall behind her, the hands at her joints, the woman between her legs, neither let up. “Da-AMMIT STOP!!” The most she could do was squeeze her thighs together, but the pressure only spurred on the acrobat, who sunk her grip in deeper. “Haaaaah-!! Ffffu-UCKING STOP IT!!” The muscle contractions continued to spurt more fluid from her nethers as they streamed freely down Cerebella's face, staining the front of her garment as her breasts could no longer hold the excess. Finally, she pulled away, giving the catwoman some respite.

“Sorry, were you saying something?” The fire returned in Ms. Fortune's eyes as she looked down her sweat-sleeked skin at the dastardly woman licking her lips at her.

“You're fucking dead! Do you hear me?! You're fucking dea-HUH-HAHH!!” Her threats were once again cut off by the circus performer's tongue roping between her swollen vulva. Her bared fangs crept back behind her quivering lower lip, feeling her refractory period already ending in quickly approaching shock. “Aww-fffFFFF-!!” Labored laughter was broken apart by anguished pleas, her muscles were growing tired from the constant tensing and releasing. The thought of detaching her limbs to try and escape raced past the ever-building dread of cumming on this harlot's face again, but that option would only make her easier to hold down.

“Let it out cutie, like a good girl!”

“Fffff-FUCK y-youuu-!! Oh God-!! OH GAW-HRRPH-?!” In the midst of her blossoming second orgasm, Nadia's drooling maw was stuffed with a pair of soaked underwear. The sweet taste of Cerebella's own excitement collected on her tongue, and the excess drool began to coax into the white garment. The realization of what it was came too late; she tried to spit it out, but her body refused to cooperate. She swallowed the buildup of spit to keep from choking, but it also caused the acrobat's honey to be sucked down as well. The fabric was smooth; coated with sweat and her assailant's arousal, it was only heightening her climax as it drowned out her wails.

Still between the catgirl's thighs, Cerebella's mouth and chin continued to drip with passion. The warmth continued to spill into her soaked bosom, joining the growing puddle between them. Her nimbleness allowed her to slip her underwear off with little effort, a skill she never really had much use for save for quick costume changes off-set, but she didn't hear much complaining.

She switched her tongue's focus from the Feral's abused clit to the entrance into her soaking depths, from which she happily drank. Her spare digits meanwhile were seeing to her own needs, fingering herself as her ass bobbed in tandem with the catgirl's throbs and struggles. Cerebella's fluttering eyes fell on the lines the other woman's abs made, syncing with the clamping around her tongue. The motion enticed the circus-performer, who felt another climax flood through her system.

Finally with her appetite sated, the acrobat pulled away with a resounding kiss, a long, sticky trail connected her lips to the Feral's abused womanhood. It quivered and trembled at just the slightest provocation, a signal she was done for now. Proud of her handiwork, Cerebella retracted her fingers from herself; sticky and rich from her own arousal, and plunged them into her captive's own sopping hole, mixing their arousal together. The action forced a weary moan from her captive's languished form. It carried with it pity and desperation; a mind and body that was at its breaking point. She could see the faint trails of tears streaking down the catgirl's cheeks and nose; their eyes having trouble focusing. Between their thighs was a messy stain of cyan paint, matching the ruined makeup of the acrobat, who began to wipe off her chin, not minding the entire front of her dress was soaked. Her expression took on a sickly-sweety nature as she got to her feet, peering over the near-lifeless Feral.

“How're ya feelin? Looks like a I did a pretty good job!” Cerebella cupped her shining breasts and let them fall, their mass shaking off excess droplets from Nadia's flurry of ejaculations. “Gonna need a shower after this,” She pondered the thought before a weary cry caught her attention. Nadia's head wavered, her eyes seemed to be coming to. Bending forward into her line of sight, Cerebella smirked. “Oh! Looks like someone's hadn't had enough yet! You wanna go for a third round?”

Ms. Fortune could barely let out a noise against the acrobat's suggestion. Her platinum bangs dangled limply just as her head did.

“What's that?” Cerebella brought her ear closer, and the same muffled noise voiced the catgirl's disdain. “Oh, I forgot!” Reaching into her captive's mouth, she pulled out her soiled underwear. The color was darkened considerably from soaking in her spit, but Cerebella paid it no mind as she slipped them back into place, with the majority of it sinking between her caramel cheeks. “How's that? 

“Pvuwuh-veee...” Nadia seemed almost out of it, save for the sharp breaths through her mouth.

“There you are! Now...you gonna be good? Or do I need to throw down some towels?” Peering down at the floor, her eyes caught to a peculiar sight. Between the shimmering trails running down Ms. Fortune's thighs, was her black tail, curled meekly. It took a moment for Cerebella to take in the sight, but her triumph sparked a glint in her eye. “Ohhhh...” Laying her face against the catgirl's relaxed abdominals, she looked up into her almost unconcious visage. “You gonna be a good girl for me now?”

“H...! H...!” Nadia furrowed her brow and bore her fangs, albeit slightly, a sign she still had something left in her. The spark had merely dimmed, but it wasn't blown. Cerebella however, merely cooed and got to her feet, adjusting her grip.

“Aww, would you look at that - poor thing's still acting up!” Slipping a finger into the catthief's collar, she used it as leverage to draw their faces closer once more. “That's alright, we've got all the time in the world together now...” A dark, subtle smile spread across her face as she pecked the girl on the nose before turning on her heel down the chamber. “Of course, we'll need to make sure you're housebroken before anything else!”


End file.
